Answers
by LycoX
Summary: Now that things are a bit calmer and Jackson's himself again, Lydia feels she is in need of answers and turns to the best option she has.


**Answers**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Takes place a few days after the events of season 2. And personally, I think there was a few plot holes in the aftermath of things where Jackson is concerned when Lydia's talking about him at the start of season 3 with Allison.**

* * *

A week had passed since Jackson had been brought back to his former self, along with finally becoming a Werewolf like he'd been wanting. Though forever cursed with having blue eyes due to his having killed innocent people thanks to Matt Daehler forcing him to do so. Derek and Ms. Morrell, who apparently knew more then what she was revealing, had been helping her boyfriend deal with the guilt of killing all those innocents and Morrell had been instrumental in talking Jackson's parents out of moving away. As it wouldn't do him any good to move. Especially when he had a support system in place already that featured a counselor who could do more for him then most could. That argument had thankfully worked on his parents and it was something Jackson himself was grateful for. As not only did he have a second chance at life, but he had another chance to be with Lydia. Another chance to be a good son and a good friend.

Though when she started getting curious about things, both he and Allison had simply told her to approach the one person who could give her the answers she wanted, even if they weren't exactly to her satisfaction. One Scott McCall. Which, when she thought about it, only made sense and it was way better then asking Stiles about it. Probably would give him some bizarre sense of hope for him with her and it was the last thing she wanted to cause to happen. Sure, she liked Stiles but she didn't like him in the way he liked her and wanted to try and avoid being nasty to him over the whole thing. And after heading to Scott's house and learning from his mother that he was at work, Lydia quickly headed there after having something of an awkward conversation with his mother. As it was clear Mrs. McCall herself was still getting used to the idea of Werewolves actually existing and that her own son is one. Something she recalled Allison mentioning after one of her's and Scott's awkward encounters.

Their break up, their actual legit break up was clearly very hard on the two and Lydia could only hope they could work past it and at least be friends. But considering the Rome and Juliet vibe of their relationship as her family hunts Werewolves and Scott himself being a Werewolf, the Redhead doubted it would be all that easy. If it ever would be. Once Lydia arrived at the door of the Animal Clinic, she took a deep breath and made her way inside and nearly screamed in fright at the sight of a grey… Thing. One that was being accompanied by Scott's boss as he talked to it in a friendly way and smiled at it as it made noises as if it were speaking. "Of course, you know I don't mind the form of payment you are capable of making."

More noises could be heard, noises that sounded happy, making the man's smile widen a bit more. "Until next time then." She watched as the two shook hands and once they saw her, Scott's boss froze for a moment while the grey skinned thing walked past her and seemingly nodded at her with what was possibly a greeting in whatever passed for a langauge.

"Apologies Ms. Martin, I should have ensured the door was locked." Said the man apologetically as he stepped towards her.

Lydia could only nod at him as Scott's head popped out of the back room with a confused look on his face. He then came out of there and came up next to his boss. "Everything alright Lydia?" Asked the young man in concern as he figured she wouldn't be here unless it was very serious.

"Ev-Everything's alright!" Replied the stunned girl.

Though she would forever deny if there was a squeak to the whole thing. She watched as Scott slump in relief over her response. "I umm… I had some questions and I was told you were probably the best person to ask."

"Who told you that?"

"Jackson and Allison."

"Oh." Replied the young man and a pained look came across his face.

Deaton looked back and forth at the two teenagers and then came to a decision. "I have a feeling this is rather important so why don't you take a break, Scott."

Scott nodded and Lydia felt relieved by that as she wasn't sure she wanted someone around for her questions. Though Scott's boss probably could provide answers too but she knew Scott a bit more then she did him. The two soon left the clinic and went for a walk, one of silence at first until the young man broke it. "So..."

His fellow walker cleared her throat. "Right, um, yeah, so you're a Werewolf."

A hollow chuckle escaped the young man after that. "Yeah. I am..."

"You don't sound all that enthused about it. I mean, I could understand you not being all that excited if you went through what Jackson did." A snort of derision escaped the young Wolf.

"How can I be enthusiastic when its been almost like a nightmare for me? It honestly makes me miss being Asthmatic. At least then all I had to worry about was being out of breath from time to time."

The bitterness in his tone, along with the longing heard in it of a more simpler time could be heard, causing Lydia to give him a sympathetic look. And in the past, she probably never would have done something like that but now? Now she would as she had come to know him and even consider him to be a friend. Partly thanks to their shared connection to Allison. "At least you don't have to worry about it, since it was keeping you held back from being more active."

Scott shrugged at that, as she had something of a point. "Plus, it let you meet and fall in love with Allison."

"Yeah… It did. Coulda done without her family being Werewolf Hunters though." Groused the young Wolf sourly.

"Kinda makes you two a Supernatural version of Romeo and Juliet." Mused the girl and getting a snort of agreement from him.

"At least we didn't die at the end so there's that."

She nodded at that, grateful even for it. "How'd it happen? The Bite I mean."

A heavy sigh came from him over that question. "It started the night Laura, Derek Hale's older sister, was found out in the woods the night before we came back from Winter break. She'd been cut in half sometime after their Uncle Peter had killed her. Which let him become an Alpha and cause I listened to Stiles' idea like a dumbass, I went with him to find her body. I got Bit by that nutjob and well yeah, pretty much a near complete nightmare ever since."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, its not your fault. But thanks anyway. And if you're wondering if I blame you for his somehow coming back from the dead? I don't. I don't at all. Am I pissed he's back? Hell yeah but I'm not pissed at you or blaming you for it."

Well, there's something to feel a sense of relief over! "I… I feel violated by him… Not just because of his attacking me in the field that night of the dance… But, but also cause he kept haunting me from the dead… That bastard made me drug all of you the night of my party and I'm just, I'm just so damned sorry!" Said Lydia softly and with tears in her eyes.

Scott quickly hugged her much to her surprise and relief. She'd even hug him back and the two would stay that way for several minutes in silence. "He'll pay, okay? I promise. He'll pay for what he's done to the both of us. I don't know how or when, but he will. He'll probably even try to get us to trust him but you and I both know that can't ever happen." He murmured firmly into her hair as she sobbed on him.

His words even giving her hope that he would be right in the end and even wishing they could lock the manipulative son of a bitch up right now. But without a believable explanation they wouldn't be able to do it. Soon, she pulled away from him while wiping away her tears. "Thank you." Lydia told him softly.

He nodded at her and even reached out to squeeze her hand, something she appreciated a lot. Deciding to get on to something a bit less depressing, the young genius Redhead decided to ask him about his abilities. "So… What all does being a Werewolf do for you? And I mean in like a good way, not a bad way. I bet it lets you hear ALL the juicy gossip." Asked the girl with a grin on her lips and making him laugh.

"Well, it certainly got me where I am today with Allison thanks to a pen she needed..." Started the young man as they walked hand in hand together and both feeling like this could be the start of a great friendship between the two of them. One born through a mad man but one they would make better with much happier memories.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed! Might even do a second part to this if anyone wants.**


End file.
